


picnic

by HyperchaoticStarlight (MVPYurio)



Series: i'll be around for you [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Scienceshipping, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/HyperchaoticStarlight
Summary: Tony and Bruce go on another picnic.





	picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallMeCaptainOrSir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir/gifts).



> Prompt from TheMagicMicrobus: “The go-to of picnicking, and then there’s the next level of getting caught in an unexpected summer thunderstorm, but you are unprepared and one of you really loves rain and the other absolutely hates getting wet, so the one who loves rain gives the other their jacket and they hide under the awning of a shop”
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, amazing awesome baby sibling co-creator! Love you! <3 –Lia

“Okay, so what exactly are we doing?” Tony asked. “Bruce, you know I’m not big on surprises.”

“I know, I know,” said Bruce. “Okay, fine. I just thought, we haven’t been on a picnic in awhile. So that’s what we’re doing.”

“Aww, you could’ve told me,” said Tony. “I would’ve helped you.”

“Hmmm, maybe,” said Bruce. “But maybe I just wanted to do something special for you.”

Tony blinked a few times. “Why? It’s not my birthday…”

“And? You do special nice things for me all the time when it’s not my birthday,” said Bruce.

“I guess…”

“Do you not want to?” Bruce asked. “We don’t have to—”

“I definitely want to,” said Tony, reassuringly squeezing Bruce’s hand. “It sounds amazing.”

“Oh. Good!” Bruce’s eyes lit up as he broke into a smile. “Well, what’re we waiting for?”

~~~~

“Well, this is us,” said Bruce, pulling into the parking lot for a small park. “I did some intense Googling—well, JARVIS did some intense Googling… I did some intense JARVISing?”

Tony laughed. “It’s beautiful. Reminds me of our first date a little.”

“That’s why I picked it,” said Bruce. He took Tony’s hand and kissed it softly. “So, ready to have a picnic?”

Tony leaned over and kissed Bruce’s cheek. “Absolutely.”

They set down their picnic blanket underneath a tree. Tony sat down against the tree, smiling as Bruce almost immediately laid down with his head in Tony’s lap.

“Oh, so I’m your pillow now?” he asked, lightly touching Bruce’s forehead.

“Yep.”

“I reserve the right to get crumbs on you, then.” Tony pulled the picnic basket to him and took out a sandwich. “Because I am starving and eating right now.”

Bruce laughed softly, and Tony could  _ feel  _ himself melting. This fucking guy.

“You dork,” said Bruce, reaching up and touching Tony’s cheek.

Tony turned to kiss Bruce’s palm. “Yep.”

~~~~

Neither of them really noticed that it had started raining.

They had been talking about a recent trip they had gotten to take to Wakanda, on Princess Shuri’s invitation, to see their technology firsthand, and got to debating whether a certain piece of medical technology they’d seen could be replicated without using vibranium.

“No, but remember? The Princess took a look at the core of my arc reactor, and said that it was pretty close to vibranium. And that wasn’t too difficult to make.”

“You think you could mass-produce it, though?”

“If I tried hard enough, and had the resources to, sure! C’mon, I wanna try it.”

“I think you’re insane,” said Bruce.

“A mad scientist?” Tony asked teasingly, winking at Bruce.

“Yes, a mad—”

“Holy shit,” said Tony when the crash of thunder had passed. He looked down to see that his shirt was slightly damp in a few spots.

“I guess it started raining,” said Tony. “Maybe we should get—” He was cut off by Bruce shrieking as the sky opened up.

“—inside,” Tony finished. “C’mon, let’s pack all of this stuff up.”

“I hate the rain,” Bruce muttered as he began shoving things back into the picnic basket.

“Oh, I love it,” said Tony.

“What are you talking about?” Bruce asked. “You always complain about getting wet.”

Tony smirked as he pulled two small gold bracers out of his pocket. “Who said anything about getting wet?” He took off his jacket and tossed it to Bruce. “Here, you can put that on. I won’t need it.”

“Cheater!” Bruce protested as the Iron Man suit began to unfold.

“Let’s get out of here,” said Tony, closing the picnic basket. “Here.”

“I think you’re forgetting that it’s a  _ thunderstorm,  _ Tony,” said Bruce. “As in, thunder, and lightning, and you’re now in a wet metal suit, connected to a metal plate in your heart.”

“Oh, crap,” Tony muttered. Almost as quickly as it had appeared, the suit receded back into the bracers, which Tony shoved back into his pocket. “Can I—”

“Absolutely not.” Bruce hugged Tony’s jacket closer to him. “No take-backs.”

“Fair enough.”

They began running back towards the car, but the storm made it quite the ordeal. “Damn it, Thor, who put a stick up your ass?” Tony shouted at the sky. He received a massive flash of lightning in response. “Either we’re gonna hear something about Loki when we get back to the Tower, or that guy is having the best date of his life.”

“Tony!”

“Hey, look, we can hide under there.” Tony pointed to a building in the middle of the park with a large awning. “At least until Thor finishes.”

“Tony, I swear to God.”

Tony grinned devilishly as he tugged Bruce towards the awning. “C’mon!”

They reached the awning, and Bruce promptly pressed his face into Tony’s chest. “Tell me when it’s over.”

“I will,” Tony promised, hugging Bruce close to him.

“Thanks,” said Bruce. “I love you.”

Tony kissed the top of Bruce’s head and squeezed him a little tighter. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is brought to you by Lia (she/her, HyperchaoticStarlight) and James (they/them, TheMagicMicrobus). We try to update about every 2 weeks. However, we are both students (Lia is in college; James is in high school), and so we cannot promise perfection.
> 
> Find Lia on Tumblr @ hyperchaoticstarlight, marvel-at-these-gays, scienceshipping, and tinytonys.  
> Find James on Tumblr @ themagicmicrobus and morethanhumantogether.
> 
> If you have ideas for this series, please feel free to reach out to one of us and we will consider putting it in!


End file.
